The Loremaster
} |arg= } |name=The Loremaster |image=INV_Misc_Book_07 |description=Complete the quest achievements listed below. |criteria= |reward=" " Title and |type= } |faction=Neutral |width=36em }} The Loremaster is a meta-achievement that rewards the player with a title and tabard after they have completed a high number of quests in each continent of the game. Daily quests do not count toward this achievement; some other repeatable quests only count the first time they're completed. The title obtained from this achievement precedes the character's name, in the following format: :Loremaster '' Letters from the leaders The — the other reward from this achievement — comes in the mail attached to a letter. For the Alliance, they will receive their letter from Tyrande Whisperwind. For the Horde, they will receive their letter from Baine Bloodhoof. The Numbers The numbers for Alliance and Horde are different in all respects. In order to complete the achievement for Outland and Northrend, the player must complete a set number of quests in each zone. In the pre-expansion areas (Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms), players must complete a total number of quests across the entire continent, regardless of zone. In all likelihood, the title "the Seeker" (obtained from ) will also be obtained at around the same time, as both sides have to complete over 3,000 quests to obtain the title of Loremaster. The Alliance The Alliance requires a grand total of 3,423 quests to obtain this achievement, separated by continent: *700 in Eastern Kingdoms (quests that the Quest Log lists under names of zones (including instances) of Eastern Kingdoms) *700 in Kalimdor (quests listed under names of zones (including instances) of Kalimdor) *568 in Outland **80 in Hellfire Peninsula **63 in Terokkar Forest **86 in Blade's Edge Mountains **54 in Zangarmarsh **75 in Nagrand **90 in Shadowmoon Valley **120 in Netherstorm *875 in Northrend **130 in Borean Tundra **100 in Zul'Drak **130 in Howling Fjord **100 in Storm Peaks **115 in Dragonblight **85 in Grizzly Hills **75 in Sholazar Basin **140 in Icecrown *580 in Cataclysm **130 in Vashj'ir **115 in Mount Hyjal **110 in Deepholm **105 in Uldum **120 in Twilight Highlands The Horde The Horde requires a grand total of 3,260 quests to obtain this achievement, separated by continent: *550 in Eastern Kingdoms (quests that the Quest Log lists under names of zones (including instances) of Eastern Kingdoms) *685 in Kalimdor (quests listed under names of zones (including instances) of Kalimdor) *595 in Outland **90 in Hellfire Peninsula **68 in Terokkar Forest **86 in Blade's Edge Mountains **54 in Zangarmarsh **87 in Nagrand **90 in Shadowmoon Valley **120 in Netherstorm *875 in Northrend **150 in Borean Tundra **100 in Zul'Drak **105 in Howling Fjord **100 in Storm Peaks **130 in Dragonblight **75 in Grizzly Hills **75 in Sholazar Basin **140 in Icecrown *555 in Cataclysm **130 in Vashj'ir **115 in Mount Hyjal **110 in Deepholm **105 in Uldum **95 in Twilight Highlands Tips and Tricks * When doing the Old world parts, pick a starting zone, such as Elwynn Forest or Durotar, and go to the starting area (e.g. Northshire Abbey) and start doing quests. Don't jump from area to area at random. Sometimes, there are long running quest chains that start in the lowest areas that go through several zones; follow these through to completion. * Complete quest chains even if the zone under which the quest categorized is not a zone for which you are working toward the achievement. Often, the chain leads back to the zone you want, or the quest counts for the zone you'd like regardless of how it is listed in your log. For instance, a quest listed under "The Hinterlands" in your quest log may actually count toward Loremaster of Kalimdor, rather than Eastern Kingdoms. It also may lead to other quests back in Kalimdor even if it doesn't. * Repeatable or daily quests in general can be assumed not to count towards any Loremaster though there are a few exceptions. If they do at all, it is likely that only the first completion (which is sometimes technically a separate quest and not repeatable or daily, as in the case of Not a Bug) will count. They will on occasion count towards The Seeker. * Try to find all of the quests for a particular dungeon before doing it. * Since patch 3.3.0 addons can acquire a list of all quests that a player has already completed. This helps a lot to identify missing quests for a zone (especially in the Eastern Kingdoms and Kalimdor). One of those addons that make use of this new API is EveryQuest. * Use the addon ''EveryQuest together with LoreMaster and possibly EveryQuest-Questgivers for a most efficient way to achieve the Loremaster achievement. * Additionally, WoWhead.com offers players similar functionality if one uploads a character profile to the website. Trivia *Prior to Cataclysm, the letter to Horde players was sent from Cairne Bloodhoof. Since Cairne's death at the hand of Garrosh, his son Baine has clearly taken on this task as with the rest of his late father's duties. References External links Category:Meta-achievements